nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Dämmerung über Dunkelhain/Woche 4
Datei:Woche4.jpg Projekt *Dämmerung über Dunkelhain Tag 21 Unter Karazhan Bericht vom 21. Tag des 5. Monats thumb|left|252pxDie Reise durch den Gebirgspass: Auf Anordnung des Hochinquisitors machte sich Ordensbewahrer Andrew in Begleitung von Ordensdienerin Flaviana und Ordensdienerin Norenna auf, Wasserproben aus den Tiefen unter Karazhan, tief im Süden des Gebirgspasses der Totenwinde, zu beschaffen. Die Pferde wurden in Dunkelhain gesattelt und der Ritt konnte beginnen. Der Gebirgspass barg einige Gefahren, von aggressiven geiergroßen Vögeln bis hin zu ganzen Lagern mit Ogern. Bis auf kleinere Scharmützel ohne Verletzungen auf Seiten des Lichtes verlief die Reise jedoch reibungslos. Die 1. Wasserprobe '- Der Brunnen in den Katakomben:' Im Dorf am Fuße des mächtigen Turmes Karazhan tummelten sich auf den Trümmern ruhelose Seelen und andere Geister. In einem der Häuser wurde schließlich der erste Kellereingang nach unten gefunden. Der Keller entpuppte sich als ein riesiger Katakombenkomplex, dessen zerstörte Einrichtung auf einen alten Weinkeller schließen ließ. Weinflaschen in Regalen waren teilweise sogar noch erhalten. An unzähligen wütenden Geistern vorbei, die allesamt durch den Einsatz des Ordens Erlösung fanden, wurde ein Brunnen inmitten eines kleinen Kraters gesichtet. Im Brunnen befand sich noch Wasser. Bruder Andrew entnahm eine Probe. Die 2. Wasserprobe - Der unterirdische See: Kurz nachdem die Gruppe die Katakomben wieder verließ, wurde direkt der nächste Eingang nach unten gefunden. Dieses mal handelte es sich jedoch eher um eine Art Grotte, die ebenfalls mit Scharen von ruhelosen Seelen besiedelt war. Sobald diese, ohne nennenswerte Schäden, zum Licht geschikt wurden, tauchte ein kleiner unterirdischer See auf, welchem ebenfalls eine Wasserprobe entnommen werden konnte. Anschließend verließen die Streiter des Kreuzzuges die Höhle wieder, erkämpften sich den Weg durch das Dorf zurück zu den Pferden und verließen den Gebirgspass der Totenwinde mit 2 Wasserproben im Gepäck wieder. Die Mission war erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Verlassene am alten Wachturm: Auf dem Weg zurück nach Dunkelhain, an der Grenze zwischen Gebirgspass und Dämmerwald sichtete Schwester Norenna einen verfallenen Wachturm. Als man ihn aus der Nähe betrachten wollte, wurden 2 Verlassene gesichtet die sich am Turm mit schäußlichen Seuchenexperimenten beschäftigten. Die Untoten wurden ordnungsgemäß erlöst und der Labortisch samt Seuchengebräu verbrannt. Der Turm sollte in Zukunft im Auge behalten werden. Gezeichnet: Kreuzfahrerin Norenna Bellagant Ordensdienerin der Scharlachroten Faust Spuren der Vergangenheit - Terans Unschuld Bericht vom 21. Tag des 5. Monats von Courtney Abercrombie 670px Am gestrigen Abend traf ich in Begleitung des Lordkommandanten auf Teran Eichenschild und wir konnten ihm von unserem Erfolg berichten. Die Beweise sollten ausreichen für einen Freispruch aller Schuld. Lordkommandant Lightblade übergab am Ende des Gesprächs einen Ring an Teran, den wir bei einer vorherigen Mission im Zusammenhang mit Duratons Vater auf dem Friedhof von Rabenflucht fanden. In ihm erkannte man auch nach so vielen Jahren noch die Gravur „Für Idlana“. Teran sollte den Ring ab diesem Abend an einer Kette tragen. Schwester Amothana kümmerte sich um einen Termin bei der nun in Dunkelhain amtierenden Richterin Birbarar Silas um unser Anliegen vorzutragen. Zu diesem Termin erschienen am heutigen Abend: *Chevalier Simanthy Weißsträhne *Schwester Courtney Abercrombie *Schwester Norenna Bellagant *und Mirelia Londaron – Angestellte der Faust vorgelegte Beweise: *Schürhaken *Notizbuch des Jarim Eichentopf *Beichtbuch aus der Abtei zu Nordhain *Silberkelch Nach Sichtung aller Beweise und Unterlagen versprach Richterin Silas, sich umgehend um die Erledigung der Formalitäten zu kümmern um einen Schuldfreispruch zu erwirken. Dies geschah noch am gleichen Abend mit dem Urteil, neben der Wiederherstellung terans Ehre sei ihm auch noch eine Wiedergutmachung zu zahlen. Dieses Urteil übergaben wir dem alten Teran vor seiner Hütte. Die Dankbarkeit und der Lebenswille der in seinen Augen aufblitzte entschädigt mich 1000-fach für alle Mühen die wir bei der Lösung dieses Falles hatten. Jetzt blieb nur noch eins, das Kartenspiel sollte zurück zu Jarims gesit auf das er Ruhe finden kann. Teran gab mir ein paar Worte mit auf den Weg: Sagt ihm, ich vergebe ihm. Schon in der Nähe der Ruhestätte des Jarim Eisenschilds konnte man wieder diese kalte Stimme hören, die nach mir rief, nach dem Kartenspiel. Unterstützt durch den Lordkommandanten, Bruder Duraton und Mirelia Lordaron stellte ich mich dem Geist, sagte ihm was Teran mir aufgetragen hatte, als mir eine Wand aus Hass entgegenschlug. Jarim bereute nichts, er wollte nicht um Vergebung bitten oder seine Schuld eingestehen, er wollte die ganze zeit nur dieses verdammte Kartenspiel. Ich entschied mich entgegen meiner Vorsätze anders, zerstörte das Spiel und lies die einzelnen Teile in alle Winde über den Friedhof wehen. Er soll weiter leiden, für die Schuld die er begangen hat und ein anderer abgetragen. gez. Courtney Abercrombie Zusatznotiz: Duraton Ladimore thumb|670pxIm Rahmen des Grabbesuchs auf Rabenflucht konnte auch Bruder Duraton Ladimore erst mal das Grab seines Vaters besuchen. Es war ein bewegender Moment, als er sich niederkniete, Erde durch seine Finger rieselte und er an Ort und Stelle schwor, er wird ihn erlösen. Ein guter Mann wie Morgan Ladimore hatte anderes verdient. Wir, Duratons Brüder und Schwestern, werden in dieser schweren Zeit zu ihm stehen und für ihn da sein. Möge das Licht gnädig sein. Gez. Courtney Abercrombie Tag 22 Befreiung des Morgan Ladimore oder auch Mor'Ladim thumb|left|670pxAnmerkung zur Befreiung von Morgan Ladimor, Vater von Duraton Ladimor. von Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade Der Bruder war die letzten Tage sehr bedrückt. Die Gewissheit, dass sein Vater zu einer Existenz im Unleben verdammt war, frass sich wohl immer wieder durch sein Geist. Selbst die Zusammenfühung mit seiner Schwester konnte seine Trauer nicht von ihm nehmen. Also machten wir uns an die Planung der Vernichtung der sterblichen Hülle seines Vaters. Schwester Ennovy hatte vor Tagen schon eine Spähertruppe dort hin geführt und entdeckte die tote Hülle. Wie es scheint wurde die Hülle des toten Paladins mit besonderer Kraft versehen als die Verderbnis des Waldes ihren Lauf nahm. Er schien die Fähigkeit zu besitzen einige Skelette zu seiner Hilfe zu rufen. Wir würden nicht genug Leute mobilisieren können um alle zu vernichten. Fordred der Trottel hat Brandsätze beschafft, ich traue diesem Zeug nicht. Nach kurzer Erklärung von Samhaoir, Courtney und Vanreg wie wir die Dinger benutzen, ohne uns selbst umzubringen haben wir sie auf einen Ochsenkarren verladen. Jenen Karren lies ich zuvor mit Stroh auspolstern. Wäre zu schön, dass die Dinger uns unterwegs in die Luft gehen. Am Friedhof angekommen suchten wir uns eine geeignete Stelle und brachten alles in Positon. Mit den Brandsätzen konnten wir einen kleinen Korridor aus Flammen legen um die Flanken zu schützen. Die Skelette und ihr Meister wurden auf uns aufmerksam und näherten sich uns, das Gerippe von Morgan Ladimor stürmte durch unseren Flammenkorridor. Bei uns angekommen wurde es mit Schwert, Hammer und Axthieben begrüßt und zerschmettert. Seine Skelettwächter verharrten regungslos am Eingang unseres Flammenpfades, wir erwarteten eigentlich, dass sie sich wieder verhalten wie die restlichen hirnlosen Untoten in dieser Gegend, wir wurden allerdings eines anderen belehrt. Die Skeletten begannen vorzurücken durch unseren Korridor und in ihrer Mitte konnte man den eigendlichen Mor'Ladim entdecken. Duraton brach aus der Formation und stürmte auf den Schwertschwingenden Kadaver zu. Ich befahl den anderen die Stellung zu halten, während Duraton, wie ein Wahnsinniger schreiend, gegen die Leiches seines Vaters kämpfte. Mit einem gezielten Schlag auf die am Boden liegende Leiche, zertrümmerte er ihren Schädel und die heran eilenden Skelettkrieger verfielen in die bekannte Hirnlosigkeit ihrer Untoten Kamaraden auf dem Friedhof. Wir konnten das Schwert des Untoten unter den Knochenhaufen seines Körpers finden. Duraton nahm es an sich und wir geleiteten ihn zum Grab seines Vaters. Man bestatte ihn Abseits des eigendlichen Friedhofs um ihn vor der Verderbnis zu bewahren, was allerdings nicht ausreichte. Nun möge seine Seele Frieden finden. ooc: Ich möchte anmerken das die Scharlachrote Faust keinen Anspruch auf die Vernichtung der Figur Mor Ladim erhebt und dies allein für die Spielergeschichte Duratons geschehen ist. Tag 23 Ehrung der Toten von Cathalan Lightblade thumb|left|400pxNachtrag vom 22. Tag Schwester Courtney äusserte nach der Vernichtung von Mor'Ladim den Wunsch, am folgenden Tag die Gräber von Idlana Eichenschild und das von Morgan Ladimor zu besuchen um den toten die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Ich ließ dafür nach der Ankunft in Darkshire Blumen für die folgende Ehrung besorgen. 23. Tag ''' Wärend des frühen nachmittags machten Schwester Courtney, Schwester Amothana und ich uns auf den weg gen Rabenflucht. Dort angekommen hatten wir Gelegenheit den aktuellen Zustand des Friedhofs genauer unter die Luppe zu nehmen und stellten fest das er nach den unzähligen Schlachten und Reinigungen langsam regenerierte. Wir begaben uns in die Familiengruft der Eichenschilds und suchten das Grab von Idlana Eichenschild auf. Es gab deutliche Spuren das man vergebens versuchte den Sarg zu öffnen. Wir rückten die massive Steinplatte zurecht auf ihren Sockel und wittmeten uns der Ehrung der Toten. Schwester Amothana sprach ein Gebet des Seelenfriedens für die verstorbene und segnete das Grab erneut. Es folgte noch ein stilles Gebet. Wir hinterließen einen Blumenstrauß auf dem Sargdeckel, bevor wir wir die Gruft verliessen und uns zu dem Grab von Duratons Vater auf machten. Ich hatte Bruder Duraton am Vortag angeboten uns zu begleiten, er lehnte jedoch ab, so begaben wir uns nun ohne ihn zum Grabe seines Vaters. Schwester Courtney legte den Strauß Blumen auf die noch lockere Erde des Grabes und Schwester Amothana begleitete jenes mit einem Gebet. Ich äusserte abschließend den Gedanken die Regeneration des Landes, besonders des Friedhofs zu fördern in dem wir die, vermutlich von der Kirche, durchgeführte Weihe erneuern und das Land erneut segnen. Tag 24 Duratons Abschied Notizen von Courtney Abercrombie 670px Seit wir die Nachricht vom baldigen Abzug bekamen, waren wir mehr oder minder mit den üblichen Arbeiten beschäftigt, dazu zählte nach wie vor das Unterstützen der Nachtwache, Schriften sortieren, Berichte vervollständigen und diverse andere Arbeiten, die eine leichte Abreise am Sonntag ermöglichen sollten. Ansonsten hatten ich die Gelegenheit mit Gondarin gemeinsam, Duraton zu überzeugen, sich von seinem Vater zu verabschieden, der das ja vorerst zumindest am Grab nicht wollte. Mit einem Strauß weißer Rosen machten wir uns am 24. Tag auf den Weg Richtung Seenhain. Dort war Bruder Duraton früher mit seinem Vater, so oft dieser Zeit für die Familie hatte. Bruder Duraton fand für seinen Vater Worte, die ich ihm vielleicht so gar nicht zu getraut hätte. Als er die Rosen in den friedlich liegenden See warf, konnte man selbst bei Gondarin ein leises Schniefen vernehmen. :: '''Duratons Worte am Steg in Seenhain: :: Tja Vater, ich hoffe es geht dir bei Mutter und Schwester gut… jetzt kannst du endlich in Frieden ruhen. :: Wir hatten zwar nie viel Zeit miteinander aber wenn, haben wir sie hier verbracht. :: Nun was soll ich groß sagen, du hast es versaut ich musste ich erlösen.. aber die Geschichte kennst du ja selber. :: Am Ende ist alles gut gegangen und dein Geist ist frei. :: Ich hoffe, ich werden ein nur halb so guter Mann wie du. :: Und wenn du uns jetzt siehst .. ignorier den Zwerg, der ist immer so. Das Kapitel Morgan Ladimore ist abgeschlossen, er wird jetzt für immer als der Mensch in Duratons Herzen sein, der er wirklich war. Tag 25 Diplomatischer Kontakt thumb|left|241pxZusammenfassung des Gespräches vom 25.05. Bericht Amothana Greifenschwinge An diesem Tage brachen Hochinquisitor Robin v. Baskerville und ich nach Stormwind auf um den diplomatischen Faden erneut aufzunehmen. Das erste Ziel war die Stormwinder Wache. Kommandant Maximilian Crawford empfing uns und wir sprachen über den neuen Anfang welchen sein Vorsprechen vor einigen Wochen hatte einläuten sollen. Auf Grund verfangener Differenzen war Skepsis deutlich spürbar, allerdings sei man grundsätzlich bereit, den Faden der Zusammenarbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Es wurde sogar konkrete Unterstützung im Fall von Darnice Ambertin die nach wie vor nicht vom Kreis der Magier ausgeliefert wurde erbeten. Weitere Gespräche zur Zusammenarbeit (Ausloten der Möglichkeiten und Optionen) soll erfolgen. Auch bei der Sturmwinder Ritterschaft konnte noch am selbigen Tage vorgesprochen werden. So war es möglich Sir Arken zu erreichen, dem ebenfalls die Annäherung offeriert wurde. Ob eine gefestigte Position im Ständerat möglich ist, bleibt derweil allerdings noch offen. Obwohl die Bemühungen der Scharlachroten Faust bei der Ritterschaft Früchte zu tragen scheinen und unser Wirken für Volk und Sturmwind respektiert wird, steht man dem Kreuzzug – nicht zuletzt auf Grund der Gerüchte um den Ansturm – verhalten gegenüber. Ende Amothana Greifenschwinge Aufbruch - Schwester Amothana nimmt Abschied thumb|279px Es ist der Tag des Aufbruchs. Ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl beschleicht Amothana, wird sie diesen Ort wirklichen missen? Absurd, so sehr gebunden fühlt sie sich ja wohl kaum an diesen tristen, abgeschiedenen Flecken. Ist es etwas anderes, ist es die Vorahnung das, wenn sie weichen, doch die Schatten dichter würden? Sie schüttelt den Gedanken förmlich ab und geht hinaus, ihre Habseligkeiten an ihr Pferd zu binden um bereit zu sein, wann immer sie aufbrechen mögen. Ein Zupfen an ihrer Robe lässt sie herumfahren, als sie gerade alles verstaut hat, sie blickt hinunter geradewegs ins das ernste Gesicht eines Mädchens, acht höchstens, es ist die Tochter des Kramers, soviel weiß sie. „Na Kleine, was gibt es denn?“ mit sanfter Stimme sprechend geht sie vor dem Kind auf die Knie. „Ihr geht jetzt, oder?“ es klingt beinahe vorwurfsvoll. Amothana nickt langsam. „Ja, schon bald brechen wir auf. Doch sorge dich nicht, wir sind stets nahe, wann immer man uns braucht.“ 'Das blonde Mädchen vor ihr winkt ab, als sei ihr das völlig Schnuppe und fährt dann fort: '„Der Cousin, meiner besten Freundin hat gesagt, er hätte dich schon mal in der großen Stadt gesehen und da hättest du den Kindern beim Waisenhaus Geschichten erzählt. MIR hat du nie eine erzählt!“ Der Klang des Mädchen ist derart vorwurfsvoll das nur noch nicht schmollende Unterlippe fehlt um das Bild perfekt zu machen. Die Scharlachrote lacht herzlich, ihre Augen funkeln belustigt.' „Und das geht ja natürlich gar nicht. Noch habe ich ja Zeit dieses sträfliche Versäumnis nachzuholen. Wie heißt du, Süße?“ „Sidda und ich bin nicht süß, ich bin schon acht!“ '''Immer noch leise lachend führt Amothana das Kind zum Brunnen auf dem Platz und setzt sie kurzer Hand auf den Rand und sich daneben. '„Dann werde ich mal Versäumtes nachholen, meine liebe Sidda.“''' Das Kind auf dem Brunnenrand grinst, wie es eben nur Kinder können und prompt grinst Amothana mit. „Also.“ Beginnt die junge Frau zu erzählen. Vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit lebte in Goldshire ein junger Mann, Liam war sein Name, er war Küchenhilfe dort, nicht reich, nicht besonders stattlich aber ein feiner Kerl im Herzen. Eines Tages begab es sich, dass er Suzanna, der Tochter des Stoffhändlers, schöne Augen machte. Beide mochten sich sehr und aus anfänglicher Schwärmerei wurde eine Liebschaft. So fasste sich Liam eines Tages den Mut und hielt beim alten Stoffhändler um die Hand seiner Tochter an. Der aber lachte nur und spottete. „Meine Tochter willst du freien? Was hast du denn schon? Was bist du denn schon?“ spottete der Stoffhändler. Und fortan mussten sich die beiden Liebenden heimlich treffen, denn des Vaters Segen wurde ihnen verwehrt. Amothana hält inne und führt ihre Hand unter das Kinn des Mädchens und klappt ihren Mund wieder zu.' „Na, so spannend ist es ja noch gar nicht.“' Sidda zieht darauf hin nur die kleine Nase kraus und Amtohana fährt fort. Liam war fest entschlossen alles zu tun um die Hand seiner Geliebten doch noch zu erringen und so ließ er sich eines verhängnisvollen Tages auf einen Pakt mit einem bösen Waldgeist ein, der im Elwynn zu dieser Zeit hauste. Mitten in dunkelster Nacht schlich er sich zu dem Geist und rief „He da! Liam bin ich und das Herz ist mir zerbrochen, kann ich doch meine Liebste nicht freien. Denn ein Niemand bin ich und nichts habe ich von Wert um ihren Vater zu überzeugen. Hilfst du mir, so will ich dir alles geben, was du von mir verlangst.“ Da erschien der Waldgeist, ein seltsames Wesen, es hatte den Kopf eines Fuchses, das borstige Fell eines Ebers und den beinlosen Leib einer Schlange. Seine Augen waren so grün wie Smaragd und fixierten Liam. „Ssso allesss?“ zischte die Kreatur und Liam bejahte. „Ich will nur einsss das zerbrochene Ding, dasss du eh nicht mehr brauchst. Dein Herz! Gehssst du auf den Handel ein?“ Amothana macht eine kleine Pause. „Und? Und?? Was macht er?“ drängt Sidda sie weiter. Er bejahte abermals. Und ehe er sich versah sprang ihn der Geist an, biss ein Loch in seine Brust und holte das noch schlagende Herz heraus. Der Waltgeist wob einen Zauber und verschloss Liams Herz in eine schillernde blaue Sphäre die verschwand. Die junge Scharlachrote untermalt all dies mit Gesten die gebannt von dem Kind verfolgt werden. Bevor Liam jedoch sterbend zusammenbrach würgte der Waldgeist einen scharfkantigen, pechschwarzen Stein hervor, ließ diesen in die klaffende Wunde fallen und auf magische Weise verschloss sich Selbige. „Nun verschwinde!“ fauchte der Geist und Liam lief von dannen zu seiner Liebsten zurück. Zuerst bemerkten weder sie noch er etwas von einer Veränderung. Doch schon wenige Wochen später schien es als sei dem jungen Liam das Glück holder. Befreit von allen Zweifeln und Ängsten und Sorgen die sein Herz einst bewegten wurde er mutiger. Er suchte sich eine neue Anstellung in der Stadt, verdiente mehr Geld, gewann im Spiel, sodass es den Leuten schon fast unheimlich war und konnte schließlich, abermals vor den Stoffhändler treten. Der war vom Reichtum und der selbstsicheren Art des jungen Liam so überrascht und beeindruckt, dass er ihm seine Tochter gab. Doch Suzanna erkannte, das etwas nicht stimmte. Denn nie hörte sie ihren Geliebten lachen, nie sagte er ihr ein Gedicht, nie sprach er ein warmes Wort und nahm sie seine Hand so war es als würde sie ein kaltes Reptil berühren und nicht ihren einstmals geliebten Liam. All der Reichtum konnte ihr ihren Liebsten nicht ersetzen doch wusste sie nicht, was geschehen war, sprach sie es an, so wies er sie nur barsch ab. Da ging sie eines Tages zu einer alten Vettel die Armenviertel der Stadt hauste und von der man sagte, sie kenne sich mit vielerlei Leiden aus. „Was isn ne Väddl?“ fragt Sidda und blickt interessiert drein. „Das ist ne hässliche Hexe.“ gibt Amothana unwirsch zurück, scheinbar gerade selber in ihre eigene Geschichte vertieft. Jedenfalls ging sie zu dem Weib und das tat so, als hätte sie bereits auf unsere Suzanna gewartet. Sie sagte, sie wisse das all der Reichtum und die Annehmlichkeiten ihre wahre Liebe zu Liam nicht verändert habe und ob ihres aufrichtigen Herzens wolle sie ihr helfen und verraten was geschehen ward. So erzählte die hässliche Alte von der Nacht als Liam fort ging und dem Pakt. „Um den Waldgeist zu rufen gehe zu den drei alten Eichen am Spiegelsee, steche dir mit dieser Silbernadel in den Finger und vergieße drei Tropfen Blut. Dann rufe nach dem Waldgeist Grauwurm und er wird kommen.“ erklärte die Alte mit rauer Stimme.'' '' So tat es das Mädchen noch in der folgenden Nacht während ihr Geliebter schlief. Sie tat es genauso wie ihr geheißen und der Waldgeist erschien. „Wasss willssst du, Weib?“ fuhr er sie ärgerlich an, war sie doch fordernd und nicht bittend gekommen. „Ich will das Herz meines Geliebten sehen! Ich glaube nämlich nicht das du es hast, gelogen und betrogen hast du!“ rief sie ihm unbeirrt entgegen. „Wass? Willst du mich beleidigen, ich halte mich an den Handel! Hier, schau!“ Der Waldgeist rief die Sphäre herbei, darinnen das schlagende Herz des Liam. So nah doch sie kann es nicht erreichen. Sie überlegte nicht lang und sprach fordernd auf dem Geist ein. „Pah! Lüge, das ist nicht das Herz meines Liam, das ist das Herz eines Schweines, ich sehe es doch!“ Böse Verwünschungen ausspeiend ringelt sich der Waldgeist wild, sein Fell sträubt sich doch dann senkt der die Sphäre tiefer. „Dann berühre ess! Fühle sseinen Schmerz und seine Liebe, du Närrin!“ Suzanna streckte die Hände nach der blauen Kugel aus und sobald sie sie hatte, nahm sie die Beine in die Hand und rannte so schnell und so weit sie nur konnte. Hinter sich hörte sie den überrumpelten Waldgeist zetern und fluchen. Ihre Beine trugen sie jedoch so schnell durch den Wald, das sie unbehelligt entkam und noch vor Anbruch der Dämmerung bei ihrem schlafenden Liam ankam. Sie ließ die Kugel auf seine Brust hernieder und betete es möge gelingen. Das Herz des jungen Mannes senkte sich wieder in dessen Leib und der Schwarze Stein nahm den Platz in der Sphäre ein. Als Liam bald darauf erwachte, sah er seine Suzanna voller Wärme und Liebe an, da wusste sie, das es gelungen war. Der schwarze Stein hingegen zerbarst in unzählige Splitter als das Licht der Morgensonne auf ihn traf. Und so begann für die beiden an diesem Tag ein neuer Anfang, beide lebten dank des Lichtes Gnade glücklich und zufrieden in Wohlstand und Liebe. '''„Und der Waldgeist? Kann man den besuchen?! Und Liam und Suzanna, wo wohnen die jetzt?“ kam es von Sidda. „Ahm, nun…“ die Erzählende sucht nach passenden Worten. „Der Waldgeist ist fort und Suzanna und Liam leben irgendwie gemeinsam glücklich vor sich, niemand weiß wo.“ „Achso…hm wieso isn der Geist jetzt weg?“ Amothana holt tief Luft und grübelt kurz. „Naja, wenn man einen bösen Geist auf seinem Gebiet überlistet dann muss er sich geschlagen geben und weiter ziehen.“ Sie nickt abschließend und streicht dem Mädchen durch das Haar. „Zufrieden?“ Sidda nickt und ihre Haare fallen ihr dabei wirr ins Gesicht, darunter grinst sie breit. Mit einem leisen Lachen streicht sie dem Kind die wilden Strähnen fort. „Nun solltest du Heim, es ist schon spät.“ „Sehen wir uns wieder?“ „Gewiss einmal“ Amothana lässt sich von dem Kind drücken und blickt ihm eine Weile nach als es von dannen zieht. Es scheint so, als würde sie diesen Ort doch etwas missen. Die Heimkehr An diesem Abend verabschiedete sich der Orden von Dunkelhain und seinen Bewohnern, mit dem Versprechen, wieder zu kommen, wann immer man seiner Hilfe bedarf. Die Scharlachrote Faust brach auf zu neuen Ufern. Zuerst mit dem Vorsatz, ihre Präsenz in Sturmwind wieder auszubauen, was durch die diplomatischen Bemühungen des Hochinquisitors vorbereitet wurde. Wie es dann weiter ging und wohin es die Faust verschlug, ist im nächsten Kapitel des Ordens beschrieben. *Courtney packt das in Leder gebundene Buch zu den anderen in der Bibliothek und schlägt ein neues, noch leeres Buch mit dem Titel "Die Grenzwacht" auf.* Wochen später Einige Wochen später, man war schon in der Garnison eingezogen, fand Courtney ein zusammengerolltes Pergament. Mit einem Lächeln überflog sie die Geschichte von Teran und Jarim und schlug das Buch von Dunkelhain nochmal auf. Sorgfältig heftete sie das Pergament zu den anderen und schlug das Buch entgültig zu. Oder doch nicht für immer?* 670px Das Licht der Mittagssonne dringt nur spärlich durch das dichte Blätterdach des Dämmerwaldes und doch flimmern einzelne Strahlen auf den Dächern der Häuser Dunkelhains, dem sich ein Reiter nähert. Der Marktplatz ist säuberlich gefegt und das Dorf in den Farben des Sommerwendenfestes geschmückt. Die Tristesse weicht in diesen Tagen einer Lebendigkeit die man sich in diesen Landen selten gönnt. Ein Mann, ein Mensch wohl, reitet auf einem aschgrauen ungesattelten, alten Ross ein. Eine Gruppe von Kindern tobt über den Platz, „Untoter und Kreuzzügler“ spielend, wie es aussieht. An der Platzmitte angekommen gleitet der Mann vom Rücken seines Tieres, nimmt dabei den sonnengeblichenen Hut ab, der zuvor tief ins Gesicht gezogen, und offenbart blondes, dichtes Haar, mittellang, ein vom Wetter gefärbtes Gesicht, klare, wachsame Augen, strahlend blau und umspielt von Krähenfüßen. Er mag um die 40 sein, doch straft der Augen Glanz, die geschmeidigen Bewegungen und das jungenhafte Lächeln dieses Alter Lügen. Der leichte, grüne Umhang vom Staub der Straßen bedeckt und der Wanderstab den er führt, sahen wohl schon bessere Tage, der Betrachter mag auch die kleine Harfe entdecken, die er bei sich führt. Mit einem Klaps auf den Hintern – der prompt Staub aufwirbelt – trottet sich das Pferd von dannen und der blonde Mann, lehnt sich an den Brunnenrand im Zentrum des Dorfplatzes. Als die kleine Schar Kinder an ihm vorbei zieht, pickt er sich kurzerhand ein Mädchen heraus und lässt das zappelnde Kind neben sich auf dem Brunnenrand nieder. „He da, schöne, ahm, Zombiemaid. Will sie sich eine Kleinigkeit verdienen?“ Gewinnend lächelnd „zaubert“ er einen Silberling hinter ihrem Ohr hervor. Das Mädchen bekommt große Augen und nickt mehrfach. „Sehr schön mein Kind. Dann lauf und erzähle es jedem der es Hören oder auch nicht hören will, Galen der Barde ist in dieser Stadt, Geschichten aus fernen und nahen Ländern er mitgebracht hat.“ Das Mädchen holt kichernd die Schar ihrer Freunde wieder ein und schon bald schwärmt die Meute aus und nach und nach versammeln sich Bewohner und Gäste gleicher Maßen um den Neuankömmling. Der Wirt des Roten Raben nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und verlagert kurzer Hand seine Dienste ins Freie hinaus. Grinsend tritt er an den Barden heran. „Lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, bringst du uns abermals eine Geschichte über Helden und Drachen und Schurken?“ Immer noch grinsend drückt er Galen ein Bier in die Hand, welches dieser zwinkernd annimmt und in tiefen Zügen zur Hälfte leert. „Warte es ab, mein guter Hann. Ich dachte heute eher an etwas aus Euren Landen.“ „So hört meine Geschichte, sie ist vielen bekannt, doch des Schicksalsfeder, schrieb sie unlängst fort und von damals und heute will ich euch nun berichten. Lauscht also der Geschichte vom unheilvollen Zwilling“ Es lebten auf einem Bauernhof im Dämmerwald einst zwei Brüder, Jarim und Teran, einer glich dem anderen bis aufs Haar, doch wo der eine lebhaft und ungestüm war, war der andere ruhig und besonnen. Auch im Heranwachsen änderte sich dies nicht, im Gegenteil, die Gemüter der beiden unterschieden sich immer mehr. Während Jarim seine Tage bei Wein und Weib gern im Dorf verbrachte, ja sogar in der Stadt zum Karten spielen ging, kümmerte sich Teran besonnen und tatkräftig um heimatlichen Hof und Familie. Teran war es daher auch, welcher den Hof erbte doch in seiner Güte und Nachsicht verstieß er seinen Bruder nicht, der sich mehr aushalten ließ, denn er nützlich war. Eines Tages traf Teran Idlana, die Schankmaid in der Dorftaverne, als er seinen angetrunkenen Bruder mal wieder auslösen musste. Beide verstanden sich gut und verliebten sich ineinander. Nicht lange aber wärte das Glück. Eines Nachts rannte Jarim wie von sinnen aus dem Haus und verbreitete die Nachricht, sein Bruder, Teran, habe das Mädchen erschlagen. Als die Wache nach dem rechten schaute, fand man Teran, die Leiche seiner Liebsten in den Armen, den Blick getrübt und das Haar soll schneeweiß gewesen sein. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen dann nicht und niemals mehr. Sein Bruder indessen beteuerte seine Unschuld. Keiner konnte so recht glauben das Teran diese Tat getan hatte, doch dieser sprach kein Wort zu seiner Verteidigung. So ließ der Richter Jarim seine Unschuld beschwören und dieser sprach: „Das Licht möge meiner Seele niemals Frieden schenken so ich denn hier und heute lügen sollte. Denn ich habe nichts getan.“ So blieb dem Gericht nur, Teran zu verurteilen. Doch dem ländlichen Aberglauben nach lebte auch Jarim nicht mehr lange in Frieden. Denn auf den Tag genau ein Jahr später fand man ihn erschlagen von einem Dachbalken in dem elterlichen Hof den er nun bewirtschaftet hatte. Teran indessen wurde vor Kurzem aus der Haft entlassen, auf Grund seines Hohen Alters und der Tatsache das er auf dem Sterbebett lag, gewährte man ihm die Gnade in seinem Heimatdorf zu sterben. Galen hält inne und lässt den Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, die die Geschichte schon oft gehört hatten. Die Augen des Barden finden die eines alten Mannes, der etwas Abseits der anderen steht, ein dünnes Lächeln umspielt die trockenen Lippen des Alten, er hält dem Blick des Jüngeren Stand und nickt bevor er näher herantritt. Galen indessen fährt fort. Und nun, viele Jahre später, der gute Teran ist ein alter Mann geworden, stehen die Sterne richtig und altes Unrecht soll bereinigt werden. Jarims ruheloser Geist ist noch immer an dieses Land gebunden und er weiß, dass ihm die Zeit verrinnt, denn sein Seelenfrieden ist eng mit dem Lebensband seines Bruders verwoben. Auf seiner verzweifelten Suche nach einem Ausweg sucht Jarims Geist nach Seelen deren Rechtschaffenheit so hell erstrahlt, dass sie selbst ihm noch helfen würden. Und erfindet sie. Die Hand des Barden ruht über der Wasseroberfläche des Brunnens, mit einem kleinen Zauber formt er ein getreues Abbild von Simanthy Weißsträhne, kurz gefolgt von der Gestalt der Courtney Abercrombie und abschließend formt sich das vertraute „L“ Lordaerons. Vereinzelt nickt der Eine oder Andere Zuhörer und ein Tuscheln geht durch die Reihen. Mit einer Vision sucht Jarim den Inquisitor Weißsträhne heim und beginnt die Ereignisse vergangener Tage aufzurollen. So sah sie ein Grab hinter den Ruinen von Rabenflucht, eine Frau aus Darkshire, die Taverne und ein sterbendes Mädchen. Einige der Scharlachroten beginnen nun diesen Spuren der Vergangenheit nachzugehen. Galen wandert während der Erzählung langsam durch die Reihen seiner Zuhörer, hinter dem Schankmädchen Romie bleibt er steht, legt ihr die Hände an ihre Schultern und raunt: In der Taverne beginnen sie und erfahren von dem Schankmädchen die Geschichte der Brüder. Und auch zu Terans Hof geht man um den alten Mann anzuhören und ihm vom Flehen seines Bruder zu berichten. 20 Jahre schwieg er, doch gutes „Zwergenwasser“ löst bekanntlich jede Zunge. Ein leises Lachen geht durch die Menge und Galen kehrt mit einem freundlichen Blick auf Teran an seinen Platz am Brunnen zurück, nimmt den Krug auf, prostet dem alten Mann zu, der freundlich nickt, und leert sein Bier. Die Worte einer Prophezeiung offenbaren den vermeintlich rechten Pfad. "Wenn die Zeit verrinnt, so flüstern die Sterne, wird altes Unrecht wieder geradegerückt." So mag der Weg zur Erlösung wohl in dem Beweis für die Unschuld des alten Teran liegen, denkt man sich. Und die Jagd nach Beweisen für einen Mord der über 20 Jahre zurück liegt beginnt. Die Spur führt unsere Tapferen zunächst nach Sturmwind zum alten Saufkumpanen des Jarim. Dessen Geist schon lange diese Gefilde verlassen hat, dort finden sie unwissend den Fokus welchen Jarims Geist bindet, Gedeih oder Verderb sein wird. Doch die Unschuld lässt sich damit nicht beweisen. Es gilt vor einem Richter standhafte Beweise zu finden und diese könnten am denkbar ungünstigsten Ort sein, einem Ogerhort, wie sie herausfinden. Doch selbst davon lassen sich die Kreuzzügler nicht abhalten, so kennt man sie, wovon lassen sich diese Sturköpfe schon abhalten. Und so kommt es zu einer absonderlichen Schlacht. Einer der Ihren, Vanreg Darsen wird er gerufen, stellt sich im ungleichen Kampf dem Champion der Splitterfäuste. Abermals ruht die Hand des Barden über dem Wasser, eine kleine Szene bildet sich aus Figuren, geformt aus dem Brunnenwasser. Ein Oger, ein Mann, die Szene eines Kampfes. thumb|left|400px Gut kämpft der Streiter mit Klinge und Wort, verletzt, geschunden aber er obsiegt und die letzten Puzzlestücke werden gefunden. Der Schürhaken, mit dem Idlana einst erschlagen worden sein soll und noch viel wichtiger das Notizbuch des vermeintlichen Mörders. Jenes führt unsere Suchenden schließlich gen Nordhain und ein Schriftstück offenbart das lang gesuchte Geständnis. Nun, mit diesem Greifbaren gelingt es den Scharlachroten ein neues Urteil zu erwirken und der Name Eichenschild ist wieder rein gewaschen. Doch eines noch bleibt. Denn nach wie vor wartet Jarims Seele auf die Erlösung. Gebunden an den Fokus in Form des Kartenspiel gilt es über ihn zu richten. Diese Bürde wird der jungen Courtney Abercrombie zuteil. Und obschon Teran seinem Bruder vergibt, finden die Scharlachroten in seiner Seele keine Reue. Und so besiegeln Jarims Worte schließlich sein Schicksal, zerrissen die Karten verschließt sich für ihn die Pforte und seine Seele bleibt verdammt. Teran aber bleibt zurück, der Name der Linie ist wieder rein und es mag der Tag bald kommen an dem er seinen Frieden finden wird und im Geleit des Lichts das findet, was er auch nach all den Jahren noch so sehr misst. Galen richtet sich langsam auf, der Platz an dem Teran noch vor kurzem Stand und zu dem sich nun viele Blicke wenden ist leer. Eine Weile noch bleibt der Barde, unterhält die Kinder mit kleinen Tricks und bringt die eine oder andere Weise an. Bis er, irgendwann, niemand vermag zu sagen wann genau, die Stadt verlässt. In den Wäldern wartet bereits jemand auf ihn, eine zierliche Hochelfe sitzt im Damensitz auf einem schlanken Pferd. Ungleich wirkt sie zu, Bardem, ihre Kleidung ist edel, mit schönen Stickereien versehen und ein filigraner Schmuckreif hält ihr rotes Haar im Zaum. „Nun, genug gespielt. Bruder?“ Begrüßt sie Galen kühl, als er sich nähert. „Gewiss meine Liebe. Es ist immer erheiternd in den Menschenlanden.“ Er spielt mit einem Ring, den er mit schelmischen Lächeln in der Tasche verschwinden lässt. „Bist du dem Wunsch des alten Mannes also nachgekommen?“ Die Hochelfe lächelt abfällig. „Alte Schulden muss man begleichen, Schwester. Ich habe meine Prinzipien.“ Sie schnaubt, beide schlagen die Richtung gen Rotkamm ein, schweigend setzen sie ihren Weg lange Zeit fort, nach einer Weile umspielt ein versonnenes Lächeln seine Lippen. Sie bedenkt ihn mit einem langen Seitenblick. „Wohin gehen deine Gedanken, Bruder?“ Ihre Blicke treffen sich für Momente und ein Grinsen huscht über seine Lippen. „Du denkst an die Blaue die dir entwischt ist.“ Zischt die Hochelfe und Missgunst entstellt ihre sonst so schönen Zügen. Er lacht nur leise. Die Frau findet rasch die Beherrschung wieder. „Komm, der Wahnsinn der Elemente nimmt bereits zu und ich will es eine Weile genießen, bevor wir wieder aufbrechen.“ Beide treiben sie die Tiere an, während die Dämmerung des nächsten Morgens naht. Kategorie:Dämmerung über Dunkelhain Kategorie:Scharlachrote Faust Kategorie:Revier:Dämmerwald Kategorie:Event